Cuestión de geometría
by Isagamboa7
Summary: Después de muchos años Elsa se encuentra con la persona que le dio su primer beso ¿pero sera esa persona su amor verdadero? Mal summary? lo se, pasen y lean si gustan. #RetoparaIsa


**Holis, esta será mi primera (y puede que única) que publicare, solo que la publicare tanto en español como en inglés. Esta será una historia semi-interactiva, aunque ya tenga en mente lo que puede pasar ustedes pueden cambiar el ritmo de la historia. Ahora, antes de comenzar necesito que lean las siguientes y cuando terminen de leer cada capitulo que vaya publicando y si están segur s pueden contestar con una review. Puede que juegue con sus mentes, puede que no.**

**¿Triangulo, cuadrado, pentágono o hexágono?**

**¿Quién le dio su primer beso a Elsa cuando era joven?**

**¿Con quién se va a quedar Elsa?**

**¿Final feliz o final triste?**

**¿Te gustan las galletas? Justifica tu respuesta e_e**

**¿Me darás follow cuando termines de leer?**

**¿Piensas que estoy demente? Yo si ._.**

**¿Son demasiadas preguntas?**

**¿Hola?**

**Obviamente sabemos que va a ser ElsaxOc, o no? En fin, espero que les guste el primer capitulo, dejen sus predicciones y siempre tengan en mente las preguntas. NO ES FORZOSO RESPONDERLAS AHORA.**

**Nunca me tomo algo completamente serio, así que no esperen una historia super seria, o corta venas, if you know what I mean.**

**Pasemos con el disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Introducción**

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!- Llegó gritando muy alegremente Anna.

-¿Qué pasa Anna?-

-¿Cuándo llegaran?- Pregunto la menor

-Mañana, no entiendo porque estas tan emocionada, tal vez si los conociera tendría una razón por la cual emocionarme al igual que tu-

-En eso tienes razón, tal vez si los conocieras te agradarían. Vinieron mientras tú estabas encerrada en tu cuarto, mientras su padre arreglaba asuntos del reino con nuestro padre ellos jugaban conmigo *suspiro* que buenos tiempos aquellos-

-¿Estás diciendo que ahora que estamos juntas después de tanto tiempo no son buenos tiempos?-

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no dije eso, solo decía que bueno… tu sabes… era lindo… ya sabes… jugar y trepar por las paredes-

-¿Eh?-

-Nada, nos vemos en la cena- Y así se retiró Anna de la oficina de Elsa.

-*suspiro* Si tan solo lo supieras- Dijo Elsa para sí misma después de que su hermana se retirara.

* * *

**Flash back**

_Podemos ver aquí a una pequeña niña pelirroja, aproximadamente de 6 años, corriendo, jugando, saltando y trepando por las paredes junto a 2 chicas y un chico de aproximadamente 12 años, los 3 eran de un cabello completamente blanco y ojos azul obscuro._

_-¡Ahora trepemos las paredes de la cocina!-dijo uno._

_-¿Y porque no vamos a comer? Muero de hambre-dijo otra._

_-Yo soy la mayor aquí, y digo que mejor juguemos afuera, además de que erres un pozo sin fondo-dijo quien al parecer era la mayor de los 3 hermanos._

_-Solo eres la mayor por 5 minutos-dijo el muchacho._

_-Para mí son 10-dijo la otra chica._

_Y así los que ahora conocemos como trillizos, comenzaron a discutir, la pobre Anna solo se quedaba observando mientras ellos discutían._

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

-Mañana será un largo día- Y con eso Elsa se acomodó para dormir.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Reina Elsa, lamento molestarla, pero es momento de que se prepare, en unas horas llegarán los hijos del papa-

-Está bien, salgo enseguida-Dijo Elsa-Muy bien Elsa, hoy es el día en el cual volverás a verle la cara después de tantos años-Tan solo el recuerdo hacía que todo a su alrededor se congelara.

* * *

**En el puerto de Arendelle**

Ya, tanto princesa, como reina, preparadas para recibir a los hijos del papa se encontraban esperando en el puerto…

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! Ahí están, ese es el barco-Saltaba muy emocionada Anna mientras zangoloteaba a su hermana.

A lo lejos se podía percibir un gran barco con el escudo del vaticano. En ese momento el corazón de la reina se detuvo, era el momento, no había vuelta atrás, volvería a verle el rostro, pero ahora habría cambiado, sería un rostro maduro, no un rostro de alguien de 12 años, esa persona quien le robo su primer beso.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, no, enserio, el barco se movía más lento que mi abuela para bajar de un coche. Cuando por fin el barco llego al muelle el primero en bajar fue un hombre gordito…

-¡Hagan favor de recibir a los hijos del papa!-Literalmente chillo el hombre (para que se hagan una idea imaginen a una avestruz gritando).

-¡Alessandra Bianchi, hija menor del papa!-Gritó mientras salía una chica de cabello blanco, ojos azules obscuro, y con rasgos finos sin quitar la apariencia italiana, una estatura promedio de 1.85.

-¡Dante Bianchi, hijo mediano del papa!-Gritó ahora el hombre mientras salía un joven de características similares, solo que este era hombre, no era ni delgado ni musculoso, si no que estaba en un punto medio.

-¡Isabella Bianchi, la hija mayor del papa!-Gritó el mientras ahora salía otra chica muy parecida a la anterior, solo se podía diferenciar per el peinado y la vestimenta.

Ya cuando los 3 estaban en tierra fueron recibidos por una muy animada Anna y Elsa.

**Isabella´s POV**

"Ya puedo ver Arendelle cerca, la última vez que vinimos aquí fue a los 12 años, me pregunto cómo estará Anna y si Elsa ya salió de su habitación, este barco es tan lento, creo que llevo como 2 horas viendo el mismo panorama, pero no, Dante y Alessandra querían venir en el barco más grande, lujoso y lento, esos desgraciados"

**Dante´s POV**

"Debo aceptar que este barco es muy lento, pero no podía permitir que Isabella decidiera esta vez, esta vez gane, con ayuda de Alessandra, claro, pero gane. ¿Cuánto habrá cambiado todo? Ya han pasado muchos años, no puedo evitar sentirme emocionado por volverla a ver."

**Alessandra´s POV**

*Ronquido* *ronquido*

**Anna´s POV**

"Que emocionante, llevo 2 horas aquí esperando, pero pronto van a llegar, ¡si! Que emoción"

-Elsa ¿tu no estas emocionada?-Le dije a mi hermana. Esta al parecer se sobresaltó por mi repentina pregunta, no le tome importancia, y solo atendí a escuchar su respuesta.

-Anna, es la séptima vez que me preguntas lo mismo hoy-

-Shh, calla ya están aquí-

**Elsa´s POV**

-Shh, calla ya están aquí-Me dijo Anna de repente, sinceramente el barco se veía igual de lejos que hace 2 horas, temo que el calor empieza a afectarla.

* * *

**_Flash black_**

**_Elsa´s POV_**

_"Esos niños, los hijos del papa, creo, escucho como se divierten con Anna, me gustaría acompañarlos, pero tengo que ocultar mis poderes para proteger a Anna"_

_*PUM* escucho un ruido repentino que hace que me sobresalte, volteo a ver y veo la espalda de una chica, cabello completamente blanco, su ropa no parece ser de aquí, debe ser una de las hijas del papa, su presencia me alegra un poco, el tener compañía me gusta, aunque sea así, pero debo pedirle que se vaya"_

_-Disculpa-Digo para llamar su atención._

_-Oh, hola-Ella se voltea después de que la llamo._

_-Perdona, pero debo pedirte que te vayas-_

_-Oh no no no no, si salgo de aquí me van a encontrar y voy a perder el juego-Me responde a la chica, su respuesta no me agrada mucho pero atino a preguntarle._

_-¿Juego?-_

_-Si, estoy jugando con Anna y mis hermanos, perdón por usar tu habitación de escondite, me llamo Alessandra-_

_-Me llamo Elsa-_

_-¡Hola Elsa!-Ella me responde muy animada, es casi tan infantil como Anna._

_-¿Por qué hace tanto frío aquí?-Me pregunta repentinamente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos._

_-Eh… bueno yo…este-No puedo responder, temo que si le hablo acerca de mis poderes asuste a la única compañía que he tenido en años._

_-Esta bien, no tienes que responder ahora, me agradas Elsa… ¡tal vez pueda traer a mis hermanos para que te conozcan!-Y terminando de decir eso sale corriendo de la habitación dejándome de nuevo sola... Un momento._

_"-Esta bien, no tienes que responder ahora, me agradas Elsa… ¡tal vez pueda traer a mis hermanos para que te conozcan!-" ¡Le agrado! Esperen…_

_"-¡Tal vez pueda traer a mis hermanos para que te conozcan!-"Esto no es bueno, va a traer a más personas a mi habitación, sabía que no debía dejar la puerta sin seguro ¿qué haré?_

**_Alessandra´s POV_**

_Debo buscar a Isabella y a Dante…_

_-¡Te encontré!-Escuche a Anna decir detrás de mí._

_-¿Qué? No! Parece ya perdí, ¿no es así?-_

_-¡Si! Ahora tengo que buscar a los otros 2 y ganare el juego-Y así salió corriendo a buscar a mis hermanos, bueno iré a comer algo._

**_Fin de Alessandra´s POV_**

_Ahora los hijos mayores del papa caminaban juntos por los pasillos del castillo._

_-Dante-_

_-¿Si Isabella?-_

_-Creo que nos perdimos-_

_-¿Tú crees?-_

_-Sí, no sé dónde estamos, creo que es la tercera vez que veo ese jarrón-Señalo Isabella a un jarrón que estaba sobre una mesita._

_-¿Enserio?-Respondió con sarcasmo Dante._

_-Sabía que no debía de seguirte-_

_-Pero no puedes vivir sin mí-Le respondió Isabella a Dante con una sonrisa triunfante._

_-Narcisista. Me voy por otro lado, solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo siguiéndote-Y así Dante cambió a un rumbo diferente al de su hermana._

_-¡Corre, ya volverás, siempre vuelven!-Gritó Isabella antes de perder a su hermano de vista._

**_Horas más tarde_**

_Ya todos estaban en la mesa, solo faltaba el hijo del papa quien entró unos minutos después._

_-¡Sabía que volverías a mí!-Exclamó la mayor de los 3. _

_-Solo vine a comer-_

_-No, no lo niegues, siempre vuelven-Dijo mientras su hermano se sentaba a su derecha._

**_Esa misma noche_**

_-Pss, Dante, pss, Dante-_

_-Hmm-_

_-Psssssssssssssssssssssssss, Danteeeeee… ¡DANTE!-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Estas despierto?-_

_-Ahora sí, ¿Qué quieres Alessandra?-_

_-Quiero enseñarte algo, pero primero necesito que me ayudes a despertar a Isabella-_

_-Me convenciste con lo de despertar a Isabella, vamos-_

_Y así los hermanos se pusieron en marcha. Ya en el cuarto de la mayor…_

_-Muy bien, yo creo la nieve y tú la derrites con electricidad-Dijo el mayor_

_-Bien-_

_-A menos que quieran que los electrocute a ambos, ni siquiera lo piensen-Dijo la mayor de los 3 albinos._

_-Siempre estoy un paso más adelante que ustedes. ¿Qué hacen aquí?-_

_-¡Tengo que mostrarles algo!-_

_-¿Qué es?-Preguntaron los mayores curiosos._

_-Síganme-_

**_Minutos más tarde_**

_Los 3 hermanos ya frente a nuestra puerta favorita._

_-Entonces…-Comenzó la mayor._

_-¿Qué hay aquí?-Termino el de en medio._

_-Shhh-La menor calló a sus hermanos y silenciosa procedió a abrir la puerta._

_La habitación estaba obscura, solo se podía apreciar la silueta de la pequeña Elsa en su cama._

_-Shhh-_

_-¿Elsa? ¿Elsa? Tienen el sueño más pesado que Dante-_

_-Yo no tengo el sueño pesado-_

_-Para despertarte te tuvimos que cargar a la regadera la semana pasada-Replicó Isabella._

_Dante le hubiera respondido de no ser porque la dueña de la habitación comenzaba a despertarse._

_-Escóndanse-Fue lo único que atino a decir Dante antes de esconderse bajo la cama._

_-Oh, ¿qué hago? Ya sé, usaré mi súper camuflaje-Dijo la mayor mientras se escondía detrás de la cortina._

_-¿Enserio? Y yo soy la menor-Dijo Alessandra al ver lo ridículos que se veían sus hermanos mayores._

_-¿Quién está ahí?-Pregunto la pequeña Elsa._

_-Hola Elsa-Saludó Alessandra._

_-Hola ¿estás sola? Creí escuchar más voces-Dijo aun dormida Elsa_

_-No, mi hermano esta debajo de tu cama y mi hermana detrás de la cortina-_

**_Esla´s POV_**

_-No, mi hermano esta debajo de tu cama y mi hermana detrás de la cortina-Escuché que me respondió. No le tome importancia y me volví a dormir, no hay problema si su hermano esta debajo de mi cama y su hermana detrás de mí cortina, ¿o sí?_

* * *

**Bueno, dejare este capítulo por aquí, espero que les haya gustado. Una disculpa por el capítulo tan corto. Ahora algunas preguntas:**

**¿Merezco comida por este capítulo o que me den clase de historia con una maestra que me odia por el resto de mi existencia?**

**¿Que piensas acerca de los 3 personajes que añadí?**

**¿Crees que serán igual de infantiles que cuando eran pequeños?**

**¿Mi ortografía debería mejorar?**

**¿Alguien se dio cuenta de que los 3 también tienen poderes? ¿Qué poderes creen que tiene cada uno.**

**Y bueno, esas son mis preguntas acerca del capítulo, dejen su like, favoritos y suscríbanse.**

**¿Qué, esto no es youtube?... Ok...**

**Entonces, si gustan dejen su review y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Otra cosa estoy trabajando en las imagenes de los personajes que añadí para que se den una idea de como son. Cualquier pregunta que tengan no duden en hacerla y yo les responderé en cuanto pueda. **


End file.
